Reddie confession
by Rose fangirl1
Summary: When Eddie gets attacked by Henry and Ruchie finds him, it’s up to him to help eddie, little did they know it would turn into a reddie confession. READ INTRO


**Hey guys so this will be my first proper this will probably be a one chapter story but please look in my page as I'm bored and will probably start writing more often now that's I've FINALLY figured out how to use this app,writing wise,I've been reading for ages because I need something to keep me sane. It actually does the opposite but we aren't gonna talk about that. I'll probably do some more IT stories but will mostly be based off the movie as I haven't read the book in a while and need a new one and I've read all the reddie stories. I think. All the good ones but anyway so yeah I love marvel as well so I might do some on them and I'm going on for ages I hope this isn't cringe all characters and setting and whatever belongs to Stephen king and people who made IT can't be asked to write everything you guys know where it comes from. If not. Why are you here? I'm gonna do the story now...Hope you enjoy! :)TW!!for bullying and some bAd LaNgUaGe. **

Eddies eyes tried to stay focused on miss Penny but he kept look at Richie. Stupid,annoying, cute Richie. Eddie would never admit it _but _Richie always felt like more than a friend to him. The way his jokes pissed him off, the stupid nicknames he secretly loved, just annoying in general. Perfect. Little did Eddie know, Richie felt the exact same way,it was so obvious to Henry Bowers and his gang but none of the Losers talked about it, and boy was Richie glad about that.

Richie tried to avoid eddies gaze,noticing he was watching him. He looked across the room and saw Connor, Henry's cousin, he grimaces at their meeting, where Connor threw him under the bus,

"_We can go again if you like,we don't have to if you don't want though" _He remembered how he was trying to be nice,not like how he is around the losers, he was genuinely nice, but Bowers showed up and Connor showed another side,"_GET OUT OF HERE FAGGOT!" _Richie flinched, the memory wasn't pleasant. The bell finally rung and everyone rushed out.

The losers met up outside of the classroom," who can hang out?" Eddie asked," my mum is going to be at the pharmacy so she wouldn't worry where I am!" Eddie grinned,he was aloud to hang out with his friends but it was a bit hard when Sonia always made him take certain pills,medicine ect,"not straight away Ed's sorry I have a half-hour detention." Richie frowned,hating to disappoint him,"I've got an hour for smoking." Bev rolled her eyes,"I-I guess I-I c-could b-but I need to f-f-finish some homework first," bill stuttered out and smiled,"same but I'll be done in half an hour so why don't we all meet at the quarry in an hour?" Eddie frowned,"alright but my moms gonna be home so I'm telling ya I might need to find a lie!" Eddie accused. "Someone needs to ask Mike, can't leave him out" he also pointed out." I might not be able to come at all." Richie stated," why?!" Eddie asked,"I'm gonna be to busy fucking your mum!ohhhhh" richies hand raised up for a high five but no one responded. "Stan would respond but he had last period off because of a dentist appointment, Jesus dude and then he'll want a bath when he gets home." Richie continued"shut up rich just meet later, ok?" Eddie asked. They all agreed.

Eddies heart pounded painfully against his chest.He usually as least had one loser with him walking home but today he was alone, and he was walking part one of the shady parts in town. Every time he walked passed an alleyway he got that weird feeling where you clench you're throat and go faster. Despite his attempts, he still ended up hearing a group of loud, angry, frightening feet against the sidewalk. He knows these footsteps all to well;It was Henry Bowers and his gang. He tried his best to avoid looking behind him but he walked faster. Eddie didn't believe in a God because of a certain clown that traumatized him recently, but he still prayed for his life.The footsteps stopped. Eddies head whipped around, Henry wouldn't back off, this was going to be an ambush. Eddie broke into a sprint, grabbing his inhaler rapidly and starated taking puffs. He looked behind him again for a second and he looked back in front and was met by a pair of large, warm hands. It was Henry. Eddie gulped and grimaced, Henry's hands felt slimy and gross, not that this was his main concern. Henry was not just your ordinary bully; bully's knew when to stop, when they've gone to far or know they could kill someone, Henry didn't. He'll, he remembers the day the Losers found Ben, bleeding to death from cuts from none other than Henry and his gang," Look who we have here fellas," Henry grinned wickedly at him," we found a fairy!" His friends laughed and danced around them singing a fairy chant.

Henry frowned," SHUT UP!" He yelled, the boys retreated, not daring to mess with Henry, even they knew the non existent limits Henry though about before starting on his prey. Eddie started to go red as he fiddled with his inhaler,struggling to breathe as Henry wouldn't let go, but in his pancakes he dropped his inhaler. If they could, eddies eyes got wider and started to beg,"Please Henry what do you want please stop I can't breathe-" Eddie freaked out. Henry's eyes twinkled as he dropped Eddie, who rushed to his inhaler,"grab him," Henry snarled, before Eddie could stuff the inhaler in his pocket, Patrick picked up Eddie and dragged him to the alley next to them, Incase Henry's dad was on patrol," hold him still," Henry's smile grew wide and he scooped up some dirt.

Eddie could spot a worm in the damp mud and it made him shiver, Henry teased him, wagging it infrint if his face,"eat it." He said seriously, but his smile was bigger than the man on the moon's. Eddie presses his lips tight and shook his head. Henry growled,"EAT IT YOU LITTLE FAGGOT!" He took a punch to Eddie's gut, that would surely leave a bruise. The impact was so sudden and hard Eddie leaned forward to take a breath, Henry didn't waste any time shoving the disgusting dirt in his mouth and clamped Eddie's mouth shut. Tears began to form in Eddie's eyes as he felt some dirt go down his osephugus (throat but I wanna be _fancy_) and the worm wiggling around, " SWALLOW IT YOU GAY LITTLE FAIRY OR I'LL BEAT UP YOUR BOYFRIEND!" Eddie wanted to point out he didn't have a boyfriend but couldn't, tears falling down his checks as he pleaded with his eyes to stop." Wait Kaspbrak has a boyfriend?" Patrick jokingly asked," yeah that Richie Tozier who was tryna bone my little cousin, I'll get him back for that" Henry snarled, Eddie almost choked. They though RICHIE was his boyfriend? I'm his dreams! Of course he wasn't going to say otherwise. Time felt like it was ticking down for Eddie as he struggled to breathe from the dirt in his lungs and just not breathing in general.

Henry growled," you little fairy, swallow it or I," he gets out a pocket knife and puts it against Eddie throat," will have a little fun," he laughed. Eddie couldn't, the grimy hands the dirt, everything and he threw up. All over Bowers. Instead of making a run for it, Eddie sat there, Bowers avoided the mess but did not appreciate the tiny bit of green on his white shoes." I'm I'm sorry I don't mean t to you s shouldn't of m made me eat the dirt," Eddie stuttered out, shaking like hell. Bowers lost it. He picked Eddie up and shoved his face in a puddle. Eddie flapped his arms around frantically and was finally pulled back up. "Got some of that vomit off your face so I could get some clean guys, a shame your face will be covered in blood again but who cares?" Henry wipes his dirty fingers across eddies face and suddenly gave him a right hook as Patrick pinned Eddie down on the floor. Henry couldn't hold himself back, a killer urge, he began furiously throwing punches left and right, up and down. Eddie heard a born crack and let out a shriek of pain, hoping someone would save him.

The punching stopped and the slimy hands let go of him. They stopped, he thought. He was wrong. They just got up and kicked him, his lip,nose legs,arms everywhere was bleeding and bruised and he was pretty sure he had some broken bones. Mrs k wil not be happy. All Eddie could do was gasp for air, hoping he wouldn't die, but it felt like he would.

Richie ran out of the school,wanting to get ready to hang out. He started walking at a faster pace, as he was going through a weird part of Derry and wanted to get out of there as soon as he could; it was a shortcut home and he really wanted to see Eddie and the rest of the gang so the quicker he gets home the quicker he'll see them. That is until , Richie heard the screams and plead down the road in the alleyway, without hesitation, Richie ran and turned the corner and observed the scene. His blood ran cold. There lay Eddie, HIS Eddie, bloody and beaten. Without a second thought, Richie ran like a bull straight ahead, dropping his things and rugby tackled Henry. Patrick and Henry were so stunned they didn't react but whilst they were trying to get back to real life, Richie was picking up Eddie and his inhaler up bridal style. He picked up his bad and threw it over his shoulder and ran, ignoring eddies whimpers of pain. It hurt Richie to continue running when Eddie was hurt but they would both be helpless if he didn't run. Poor Eddie... He turnt the corner just as he saw Bowers emerge from behind them, his house was down the road. Please get there in time, Richie begged.

After what felt like forever,the pounding of feet behind them stopped and they made it into richies house. Carefully, Richie took Eddie to his bedroom and lay him down on his bed. He sat there next to him panting."you alright Ed's?" Eddie groaned in response," yeah sorry you had to pick me up, fucking your Mum made my legs go weak." Richie blinked rapidly at eddies response and burst out into laughter. "That's my thing!" Richie jokes and blushed," sorry what do I need to get you?" Eddie pointed to his fanny pack, which had somehow stayed on him during the attack,Richie picked it up and opened it up. "So what do I do now. You're bleeding a lot thank god mums gonna be drunk and dads out of town." Richie muttered. Eddie frowned, he knew richies life wasn't good at home,"you g-gotta apply pressure to it, I'll do it can you get a towel and some warm water and soap." Richie nodded and went to find the equipment whilst Eddie tried to find the most severe cut and cover it. Hard to find when there is multiple. And it feels like you have some broken bones. Richie ran back with all the equipment,"what now? " Eddie has to roll his eyes from the stupidity,"you really nothing? Clean the wounds and whatever." This freaked Richie out, usually there would be full on instructions but that was nothing. Eddies eyes were closed. "Eddie, Eddie? Eddie wake up." Eddie opened his eyes,"can you shut the fuck up and help me?" Richie tried his best, he really did whilst Eddie was passed out. He went into his bathroom for a first aid kit Eddie insisted he had and read instructions. Eddie wasn't awake to help him.

After wrapping him up, he woke Eddie up,"look you're all done!" Richie said proudly. There probably wasn't an inch where eddies body was not covered in bandages and hello kitty plasters. To be fair, there was cuts everywhere. "Thanks Rich." Eddie started to feel a bit more conscious and aware and blushed, he was in richies room and bleeding all over richies bed," C-can I have some water please and pass me that towel?" Richie nodded and gave him the towel whilst he went to fetch water. Eddie struggles to move him arms up to his throat and rubbed it a bit, he felt dirty, the dirt the worm, Henry's slimy hands. He remembered every punch and kick and winced. He just could shake off the feeling of uncleanliness. Richie came back and Eddie eagerly took the water and chugged it. He felt a bit better but he knew what was next. Questions.

"So.." Richie started and Eddie put a finger up to his lips as he continued chugging water. He drunk the last bit and nodded. "What happened, you seem pretty traumatized..." Eddie gave him a death stare,"n-no shit Sherlock." Richie flinched,"sorry Ed's I-" "don't call me Ed's" Eddie smiles,"sorry Eddie spaghetti but yeah sorry I'm being serious now. What happened?" It was eddies turn to flinch. He pointed to his body," I got beat up." Richie didn't know how to respond to that,"oof.umm." Richie tried to find the words,"what did they do to you if you wanna talk about it like seriously in detail.if you don't want to that's fine." Eddie frowned and begin," well first I basically got chased and they shoved some d-dirt in my mouth and I couldn't swallow it Richie there was a worm-" Eddie started to shake," when I get my hands on them I swear-" Richie begin, angered by what he was hearing. Did they not know Eddie was a germaphobe. Either way it was disgusting. Poor Eddie." Wh-when I refused they threw me on the floor and started hitting me a-and they called me things." "What did they say?" Eddie sighed,"faggot, fairy..." he then laughed,"they even said you was my boyfriend," Richie blushed. He wishes,but if they called Eddie gay and stuff does that mean? He didn't know what to think. "A-and they kicked me and just hurt me I guess and then you saved me." Eddie smiled up at Richie," still wanna go to the quarry?" Eddie jokes and laughed, but stopped when his chest started to ache, at the look of horror on richies face," no out of the question I'll tell them we're cancelling," Richie demanded." Can't we just sit and watch them then?" Richie took a moment to think.

"How are we gonna get there?" "My legs feel fine just a bit cut I should probably walk anyway and I've stopped bleeding badly now it's just starting to bruise up!" Eddie tried to cover up. Richie was obviously, not impressed but didn't say anything. After a long period of thinking, Richie a green," fine but you need to be careful and I'm bringing a pocket knife, just incase. But I think your mum will be more scary than them." Richie joked and eddies face when white,"I honestly forgot about her...shit!" Eddie cursed and Richie laughed more. They looked each over in the eyes for an awkward 5 seconds and looked away," Ed's I need to tell you something..." Eddie looked up," ok first of all don't call me Ed's and second yeah carry on..." Richie took a deep breathe," I like you." "I like you to,we're best pals!" Eddie joked. Richies face fell," no I LIKE LIKE you..." Richie said again. Eddie then understood,"I-I like you to..." be blushed beetroot red,"I like like you." Eddie looked down and twirled his fingers.

Richie brought his face up,"seriously?" "Seriously." Without thinking, Richie pushed his lips against eddies. It suorised him, but he didn't pull away. After a coupe seconds they gasped for air, being both of their first proper kiss. "S-sorry, I - I had to- I'm so sorry-" Richie rambled but Eddie rolled his eyes and pulled him in again. They kissed a bit and realized they should start heading to the quarry. "Wanna like...I don't know.." Eddie begin," Date?" Richie finished. Eddie nodded and Richie was in the best of moods. Obviously it wasn't under the best circumstances and not how Richie or Eddie planned it to go but eddies pain turnt into a happy ending. For now. They like to tell their adopted kids it was a happy beginning and the rest of the losers would laugh.

Richie and Eddie has their ups and downs, they fought a killer clown with their best friends, faced violent bullies, got over the homophobia around them, and enjoyed life. Not soon after they came out to the losers and the first word said was from Bev,"I KNEW IT BEN YOU OWE ME 10!" And Stan nodded," you thought we didn't know?" "Ben didn't obviously and he owes meeee" "c-congrats you g-guys I'm h-happy for you" bill stuttered," should've known." And everything was normal. They all stayed in Derry and fought Pennywise again 27 years later and Eddie survived you can't convince me otherwise. They had two loving adopted kids and a dog. There was annual loser club meetings and also in this universe, Stanley wasn't a pus and lived and got with bill, bev with Ben and mike with some nurse after he accidentally sneezed on Eddie and eddies first reaction was a right hook because he didn't know it was mike. They all lived happily ever after.

**THE END. **

**_Hello guys hoped you enjoyed the story I hope it wasn't to bad have a nice day don't know what else to put I'm lazy at this point ngl. _**


End file.
